United States
"Something something war but its okay because freedom and shit" -America in a nutshell The United States of America, or the U.S or Murica to some folk is a large country located on the North American continent between Mexico and Canada. It's divided into fifty states, each with their own quirky lifestyle (no seriously) The Fifty States (Guest Starring Washington D.C) # Delaware- The First State # Pennsylvania- The Second State # New Jersey- The state that isn't New York # Georgia- the Peachy southern state with Atlanta # Connecticut- the small state we tend to forget exists # Massachusetts- The place where Boston is # Maryland- The state that's near the capital # South Carolina- The state where all the racist shit happens # New Hampshire- The easily most forgettable colonial state # Virginia- The place most of our presidents seem to be from. Also the FBI place is there # New York- Home to the big city in every superhero movie ever # North Carolina- the state north of South Carolina # Rhode Island- The smallest state in the country # Kentucky- Home to horseback riding, derbys, and keeping it in the family # Tennessee- the southern state with mountains # Ohio- The state near the middle. It's known for its rednecks # Louisiana- Formerly french, now its a southern state # Indiana- The state where it's either hot or cold # Mississippi- If you know what a mean (plus some racist shit) # Illinois- You only ever hear about Chicago, that's it # Alabama- SWEET HOME ALABAMA, where its seen as wrong for a woman to miscarry or abort but completely okay if Billy Bob Joe wants to bang his sister # Maine- The state with the lighthouses # Missouri- the sad state but at least there's fergoso- oh wait nvm # Arkansas- The state Bill Clinton is from # Michigan- There's Detroit and there's Flint. One of them has a problem regarding contaminated water, the other has a problem with gangs and smog # Florida- The tropical state home to some of the dumbest people (google Florida man to see what I mean) where it can be both hot out and have severe thunderstorms. At least we got Disney world # Texas- where everything is bigger because cowboys and some shit # Iowa- the state where presidential elections start in. # Wisconsin- Something regarding cheese I guess? # California- Home to celebrities and San Diego. Oh and San Francisco # Minnesota- The bread and butter state # Oregon- Pretty in the fall time # Kansas- the place Dorthy and her dog are from before going to the land of Oz # West Virginia- The consolation prize to the Confederates # Nevada- Las Vegas and Area 51 # Nebraska- Uh-oh Tornado alert! Tornado Alert! # Colorado- The weed state # North Dakota- Home to the Sioux tribe until an oil company thought building an oil pipeline was a good idea (assholes) # South Dakota- Where Mt Rushmore is # Montana- Not to be confused with Hannah Montana # Washington State- Seattle, Redwood Forest, and Nintendo's American branch # Idaho- No Youdaho! # Wyoming- The place everyone forgets exists # Utah- Mormon land # Oklahoma- Basically Ohio 2 # New Mexico- Basically Mexico but it isn't Mexico # Arizona- The Grand Canyon State # Alaska- The snowy state that isn't even connected to the lower 48 # Hawaii- The isles we own * Washington D.C- Not a state but it's where the government operates. It's the capital U.S Territories Pureto Rico Virgin Islands Northern Marianna Isles Guam Panama